A blindfolded world, what would it be like to see?
by darkfaiire
Summary: Lillian Miller is a girl living in the past. When she unexpectedly meets her future, will she be able to move onto the present?
1. She's Different Alright!

In a blindfolded world, what would it be like to see?

Everything started when I was 12.

When I turned 12 I could no longer hang out like a normal kid.

I could no longer hug my parents or friends without being afraid of 'seeing' something.

I could no longer pretend I was normal like everyone else.

Because the thing is I'm different.

No-one can hide anything from me.

I am able to know all with just one touch.

My name is Lillian Miller.

I can see the past.

_Chapter 1 – She's different alright!_

Another new school because someone got to close. This someone was Alison, my former best friend. When she found out about my secret she freaked out and told me to never come near her again or she'd tell everyone about me.

So naturally my family and I moved away. Well we didn't just move away, we practically disappeared from the face of the earth. We moved to Alaska for three years and just before I turned 15 my parents decided that 'Alison situation' would be settled enough for us to move back in with civilisation. So here I am in Australia, starting grade 10 at Chrome High.

As I'm walking from the car park, across the front lawn, I'm lonelier than ever. All around me are people in groups that were probably formed years ago, socialising, embracing each other, showing affection towards others and basically doing things that I can no longer do. That I haven't done for years.

Shaking off my depressing thoughts I take out my timetable and map and try to figure out where my homeroom, 10B, is. I took me a good 5 minutes to find it but I found it none the less. As I enter the homeroom all eyes turn to look at 'the new girl' who is obviously me and I freeze up. After living among barely any people, a lot of people staring and laughing at you will do that.

"Lillian, I presume?"

I stiffly turn to look at man in his 40's smiling encouragingly at me. Not trusting my shaky voice, I nod and take a seat at the back of the room. I pull out my mp3 and listen to some music to pass the time.

Half-way through my favourite song, I hear insanely annoying giggling coming from the other side of the room. As I look up to see who is making that annoying sound I almost burst out laughing. In the corner there are these two athletic looking guys who are completely surrounded by girls. The girls look like the type that thinks a bikini is everyday wear and that having a boy around you is essential.

As if sensing my stare, the male with brown hair looks up and catches me. Soon enough they all turn to look at me, some to look, most to stare and glare. As I'd rather not be intently stared at I drop my gaze but not before sneaking in another look at the brown haired male. He looked well built and was probably one of those guys who is on the rugby team and trains every week. He probably has a six pack too. His brown tousled hair only make his green emerald eyes stand out more. He was definitely handsome but I'd never have a chance with him anyway because as soon as I looked to his left my self esteem dropped majorly. His arm was wrapped around a skinny, fair skinned, tall girl around my age. She had long black hair that was pulled up in two ponytails and was well proportioned in every aspect.

If you compared her to me, she'd be the beauty and I'd be the footpath she walked on. I'm short with just below the shoulder brown hair and freaky green eyes that turn slightly blue whenever I 'see'. Even if I was as beautiful as her I'd still have my 'gift' and let's face it who would want to have to deal with something like that?

I can tell that they are still staring at me but I don't want to look up just in case they come over and accidently touch me. If they touched me they'd know I'm different, that I'm a freak with weird eyes and knowledge of their past.

Before I could fall into total denial, the bell rang and I got out of there as fast as I could.

xxxx

So far I haven't seen the brown hair hottie or his arm model since this morning and it's now lunch time. My day has been running smoothly so far as I haven't 'seen' anything or had to touch anyone directly, skin to skin. That's how my 'gift' works, when I touch another person, whatever is on their mind is what I see from their past. I've haven't figured out how to control this 'gift' of mine and I'm not sure if it can even be controlled; only time will tell I guess.

Since it's dangerous for me to sit near other people I wander over and onto the oval where there are some tall, climbable trees. Mum always says I'm like a monkey because I love to climb trees and be up high, away from other people. It's because it's a place that I can be me and not have to worry about any finding out about my 'gift'. In a few swift motions I'm sitting about mid way up the tree and eating my lunch.

**SNAP**

What was that? I look down and realise that I am no longer alone. In fact, below me is brown haired hottie and his arm model.

"Come on Xavier, You know you want me!"

"Beth, just because we grew up with each other and our parents are forcing us together, that doesn't mean I want you!"

A long silence falls over the two below. I feel like I'm spying on them so I quietly get down. As I'm making my way down my foot knocks off a piece of bark which ends up hitting Beth on the head. She turns to look up and screams; "WHAT THE HELL" so loud that I lose my grip and start to fall. I keep expecting to feel myself hit the ground but instead I'm pulled into a vision.

I'm standing in a park watching a little boy with brown hair climb a large tree. Just as he is about to climb back down he slips and I rush forward to catch him but he fazes through my hands and hits the ground. The boy starts to cradle his left arm and a couple rushes over, his parents I'm guessing, and they pick him up and rush him to their car and speed away.

The vision starts to fade away and I realise that I've had my eyes closed the whole time. I slowly open them, only to what to close them again and hide. The little boy from the vision was Xavier. When I feel the arms around my waist squeeze, I realise that Xavier must have caught me as I fell out of the tree. Oh god, I'm still in his arms! I quickly jump out of his arms and stare at my feet, just in case my eyes are still slightly blue after my vision.

"Ahem! What the hell were you doing up in that tree? Spying on us? You interrupted something important you know! Hey look at someone when they're talking to you!"

Suddenly a hand grabs my chin and forces my face upwards. I shudder from Beth's touch, expecting a vision but luckily she's wearing gloves. I can see that Beth's eyes are full of fury and she keeps glancing at Xavier. I shift my eyes slightly to the right to see Xavier's expression but all I can see is a blank face. How eyes however are a different story, full of relief and.. is that need? Oh gosh, he must be madly into Beth. Beth and Xavier's stares are starting to make me anxious so I whisper a quick 'thank you' to Xavier and then turn around and run away.

"Lili!"

I'm so tempted to turn back around at his call but my mind tells me to keep running.

"Xavier, leave her. After all you've got me!"

"I don't want you!"

"Who do you want then? Her, Lillian?"

I could hear Beth say my name with such venom that I sped up even more.

"The weird new girl? What's with you Xavier? Ever since homeroom you've been distracted and haven't looked at me once!

Beth's practically screaming by this point and Xavier's muteness isn't helping the situation at all.

"Humph! Since you won't answer me, I'm leaving"

Just before I'm completely out of earshot, Xavier decides to speak up.

"It's because I knowshe's different, I just know it".

I skid to a halt; surely it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Xavier is into Beth, not someone like me who he doesn't know. Today is taking its toll on me is all, yeah must be. Right? I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I turn around to check and all I can see is two green eyes staring intently in my general direction. Our eyes meet and I know I've got to get out of here, so I run and I don't look back.


	2. Home, the Long Way

In a blindfolded world, what would it be like to see?

Everything started when I was 12.

When I turned 12 I could no longer hang out like a normal kid.

I could no longer hug my parents or friends without being afraid of 'seeing' something.

I could no longer pretend I was normal like everyone else.

Because the thing is I'm different.

No-one can hide anything from me.

I am able to know all with just one touch.

My name is Lillian Miller.

I can see the past.

_Chapter 2 – Home, the Long Way_

With a sigh I get up and gather my books, I thought the bell would never ring! Ever since lunch I've had the feeling the feeling that I'm being watched but whenever I turn around there's no one there. I've been trying to blame it on my shaken up nerves from lunch but my head won't agree.

On my way home I just can't seem to get Beth's glare out of my head and Xavier's words have been bothering me all afternoon. Why would he say that? _'It's because I know____she's different, I just know it'? _What did he mean by different? He couldn't mean my 'gift' right? No way, I don't even know the guy. Maybe he was referring to my attitude? Sure let's go with that.

When I break out of my silent musing I realise that I've taken a wrong turn and ended up a few streets away from my house in an alleyway. Seeing my mistake I turn around, only to come face to face with 6 obviously female figures clad in black wearing different coloured bandannas. Before I get the chance to back away, I'm grabbed from behind by a 7th figure I hadn't seen behind me. I grunt in pain as the 7 strangers in black start to beat me in any sport they could reach. The girl with the red bandanna got a straight hard punch to my gut and I doubled over and let my lunch come back up all over the floor. Meanwhile one figure brought her leg down onto my back and slammed my body into the concrete. While I felt my head hit the ground hard, I was also pulled into a vision.

A girl with flaming red hair was watching a male and female arguing. I recognised these two to be Beth and Xavier.

"Humph! Since you won't answer me, I'm leaving"

I can remember exactly was Xavier says next so instead I turn to watch Beth walk away. I watch as Beth storms off and up to the girl with flaming red hair, which I can only assume is her friend.

The vision cuts off as I feel a sharp spike of pain in my stomach; I scream and roll away from another incoming fist. I'm able to bring myself up into a crouching position before two of the figures descend on me. I'm so glad my mum and I took those martial art classes because it's time I started fighting back.

I take down the girl to my left with an upthrust palm to her nose and she falls over clutching her nose. Seeing the blood spilling out, she shrieks before fainting at the sight. Next I turn to the girl on my right and give her forceful blow to the back of the neck which makes her fall to the ground unconscious.

Two down and only five to go. Before I can turn around to take down my next attacker, I receive a swift kick to the back of my legs which makes me lose my balance and fall forward. Before my face can become acquainted with the concrete again, I lean into a roll and end up behind my attackers. I continue to dodge and weave and lash out at my attackers until there's just one left, the red bandanna girl.

I look up at her and try to slow my rugged breathing. By this point my eyesight's becoming pretty blurry and I have to keep blinking to see clearly. From the way _red _is carrying herself I figure she's the leader. The longer we stare at each other the more familiar she appears. I know I've seen that glare and figure before. When she starts to speak I instantly know who she is.

"I don't know what he sees in you. You're just a freaky short girl with no friends and a loner personality".

Okay I can understand the freaky bit but a loner personality? Really? That's just mean of her.

"Um Beth I don't really understand what you're talking about or why you're even here. I don't see why the HELL you and your friends even started ATTACKING me! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

I didn't mean to raise my voice and yell but hell, I have a point. Beth's face suddenly contorted in fear. Darn it, my eyes are probably flashing blue again! Stupid emotions being connected to my 'gift'!

"You really are a little freak".

With that Beth broke away from her fear and launched herself at me. Naturally I defended myself by grabbing her outstretched arms and swung her over my head and onto her back. I guess the impact was too much or she hit her head pretty hard as she let out a large breath and fainted.

Now I'm at a standstill. What am I meant to do about the seven unconscious girls lying in the alleyway? I would normally be able to drag them on by one to the local hospital 3 streets away but at the moment I could barely see and stand up straight. I had no idea what to do until I heard a phone ringing. Before I could reach the phone in Beth's pocket it rung out and I saw that Xavier had called. I was struck with an idea and hit redial on Beth's phone. After the second ring the other line picked up.

"Beth? Look babe, I wanted to talk about what happened today but you weren't at home. Where are you?"

"Sorry _babe_ but you'd come and collect your girlfriend and her friends because they're out way past their bedtime."

I could hear Xavier take in a startled breath and ask where Beth was and what I'd done to her.

"No way would I do anything with Beth! Maybe you should stop letting your girlfriend run around attacking people and then you can start talking about hurting someone."

"What the heck are you talking about? Look crazy psycho just tell me where she is and don't you dare move her."

"Hahaha that's right I'm just some freaky little girl who totally stalked your girlfriend and her friends, just to fight them. 18 Ramon Street, Ville and be quick, it's getting dark. We both know what kind of things come out in the dark."

With that said I hung up and placed Beth's phone back in her pocket. I moved slowly and painful to the fire escape on the nearest wall and climbed up onto the roof. From my now hidden position I could watch over the girls below until Xavier arrives. I didn't have to watch them. I mean they attacked me seven to one! But I would never leave a girl to the mercy of any drunken men that may pass by at night.

I hear the screech of car wheels before I saw the headlights. Xavier had arrived with some of his mates from homeroom this morning, all adorning bats and torches. Good thing I chose to hide on the roof top and not in the alleyway. After confirming that Xavier had found the girls I got up and walked to the other side of the roof and jumped across roof tops until I was far enough away to use a fire escape and get down.

A street away from home, I nearly pasted out from exhaustion and pain right there on the side of the road. It had definitely been a long day and I just wanted to now get home and sleep. Using up all my strength I picked myself up off the ground and jogged the finally distance until I reached my house. With great difficulty, I climbed the tree near my window, swung inside and collapsed onto my bed. Not even bothering to change out of my dirty clothes, I pulled the sheets up to my chin and let myself fall into a fitful sleep.


End file.
